Adding a printer to a computer network may include executing installation software (e.g., software to set up the printer, to install print drivers, print spoolers, etc.) at a desktop computer, laptop computer, server or other computing device already connected to the network. Execution of the printer installation software may include unpacking of files supplied in a compressed form, copying printer-related programming to computing devices on the network, tailoring the programming to match the printer and user preferences, and providing information about the printer and the programming to an operating system.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.